


进化论

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Summary: 兽人10假孕涨奶些微610内容
Kudos: 3





	进化论

**Author's Note:**

> 兽人  
> 10假孕涨奶  
> 些微610内容

  
兔子要咬人的。  
  
急了，不急了，对金珉奎来说都一样，他的兔子就是要咬他的。脾气好到离谱的长毛垂耳兔只对他不耐烦，现在耳朵都已经盖住眼睛和半张通红的脸，因为紧张身体抖得像个筛子，嘴上还在斗气说：“你快点。”脚毫不客气地踢他，可因为视线被遮住了，老是踢也踢不准，擦着腰侧过去。李硕珉急了，脚抬高了点，原本准备给金珉奎当胸一下，可是刚挨到厚实的胸肌就被敏捷地抓住了脚踝。倏然蜷缩起来的脚趾软软地扣住左胸，简直像是在按摩。金珉奎一边摩挲着李硕珉脚踝凸起来的骨头一边慢条斯理地说：“只有一只手，我也没办法脱啊。”  
  
李硕珉气结，胸口因为快起来的呼吸而剧烈起伏，显得深色的皮肤上肿起来，在灯光下还有点泛着亮光的乳头更加可怜。金珉奎用空着的一只手随便揉了两把李硕珉的胸，后者闷哼了一下，干脆自己拽着自己的耳朵，下巴也使劲不让声音漏出来。金珉奎看了一眼，有点不冷不热地问：“痛不痛啊，这样？”  
  
他本意是想问李硕珉这样拽着自己珍贵的耳朵痛不痛，结果被李硕珉误会成了问另外一个部位。他红红的右眼从长长的白色软毛下露出来，可怜又生气地瞪了金珉奎一眼：“……你知道我痛还不快点帮帮我。”  
  
金珉奎于是放开了他的脚，用右手去拧左边的乳头，俯下身去用舌头含住了另一颗。金珉奎是左撇子，不管干什么都习惯用左边，对右手的控制力甚至算得上差劲。他自己也不知道自己用了多大力气，只知道李硕珉抓住了他的头发。看来他的耳朵挺痛的，金珉奎一边又吸又舔一边分神想，李硕珉快把他头皮都拽掉了，希望不是打击报复。  
  
他用舌尖把乳头压下去，李硕珉低低地叫了一声，一股有些腥气的液体涌进金珉奎的口腔，另一边的手指也湿漉漉的。金珉奎直起身子，因为刘海太长用干净的手撩了一把头发，转眼发现李硕珉又用耳朵把脸盖了起来。他有点无奈地伸手去拨开，一边捞床头的纸巾，含着半口奶含混不清地安慰他：“干什么你……又不是第一次了。”  
  
他说话本来就有点糊糊涂涂的撒娇意思，李硕珉没听清楚，下意识地移开了耳朵，就看见金珉奎皱着眉头往叠在一起的几张纸巾里吐刚从自己胸部吸出来的奶水。金珉奎吐干净了，还是觉得嘴里有一股血腥味道。他四处张望一下，看见电视机柜上放着一杯水，就想下床拿来漱漱口。然而还没爬到床尾就被拉住了，他一回头，看见是李硕珉愣愣地拽着他的衣角，眼神都是飘的，想来自己也没太想清楚，下意识就拉住了。金珉奎也搞不明白为什么自己心里会一阵窃喜，窃喜到他甩开李硕珉的手，跳下床插着腰问他：“干什么？”  
  
李硕珉支支吾吾地跪在床上说不出话来，他现在的样子确实很糟糕，上衣半脱不脱地被推到锁骨的地方，全部被他出的汗粘着，乳头还有点肿，从胸部到上腹部都是歪歪扭扭淡白色的乳汁的痕迹。虽然跪着并不能一眼看得出来，但金珉奎应该也知道他硬了。兔子随便被碰两下就会竖着耳朵跳开，更不要说现在在发情期。李硕珉腿都有些发抖，他快跪不住了，不止是被压在内裤里的性器很难受，后面更加难受，再不让金珉奎把那根粗长的东西堵进来，弹性的子弹内裤布料可能都兜不住穴道里面又热又黏的体液。他望着金珉奎，一下子觉得很委屈，酸意泛上来，李硕珉眨了眨眼睛，赶紧低头用耳朵尖抹眼泪。  
  
他还没抬头就被抱住了，猎犬的行动很敏捷，一下子就跳上了床，把他面对面地圈在了怀里。金珉奎一边用力地摸着他的耳朵根安抚他的情绪，一边伸手下去，隔着内裤握住了李硕珉已经很烫的性器。  
  
“你是不是想和我做爱？”  
  
李硕珉很想回他“才没有”，可是主动来找金珉奎的也是他，因为金珉奎的推拉想哭的也是他，只好老老实实地说：“嗯。”他期待着金珉奎的手赶快拉开内裤，就算不插进来也好，快点摸摸他，猎犬对兔子的压制力让他反而更兴奋了，龟头冒出来的液体把内裤前面也弄湿了一小块。金珉奎的手有点粗糙，和他自己的不一样，他的手掌整体是粗糙的，但金珉奎因为勤于锻炼所以在指根的地方有一排茧，他最喜欢金珉奎用茧子包裹着他阴茎根部的感觉，指尖还时不时地摸过囊袋，钝钝的指甲搔着下腹。  
  
金珉奎好像是低沉地在他耳边说了声“好孩子”，因为他的手的确伸进内裤握住了李硕珉的性器，把后者搞得头晕脑胀，只能靠在金珉奎的肩膀上喘气。  
  
“但是是不是没对我说实话？”根部是被掐住了，可不是李硕珉想象的触感，他猛地睁大了眼睛，金珉奎用食指和拇指箍住了他的性器根部，剩下三根手指却还在逗弄最敏感的龟头。  
  
“硕珉怎么会流奶水呢？嗯？”  
  
金珉奎像是在笑：“不告诉我的话，今天不会让你射的。”

  
  
因为愧疚的感觉太差，但被手指插进来的感觉又太舒服，金珉奎只是用龟头蹭蹭水光淋漓的穴口李硕珉就呜呜地哭了起来。他哭了一会儿，就咬住了自己的食指，拼命想把声音咽下去。金珉奎反而有些罪恶感了，轻轻地摸他的脸和侧颈，想说点好话安慰，“圆佑哥”三个字说了一半，又觉得有点不对劲。  
  
其实真的没什么的，猎犬嘟着嘴把肉棒往已经很松软的穴道里面送，虽然不是完全不在意李硕珉和全圆佑的事情，不过好歹这次真的吃到嘴的是自己，那只豹猫只不过是多摸了兔子背几下，把色情了百倍的猎物拱手让给了他。可李硕珉似乎觉得被全圆佑摸到假孕涨奶，憋不住了才来找金珉奎特别丢脸，对金珉奎也特别不公平，仿佛他只是一根没有倒刺的按摩棒。其实金珉奎进得太快，他被顶得有些上不来气，也没有办法开口叫金珉奎慢一点，只能努力放松着内壁，迎合着猎犬兴奋的节奏。金珉奎的阴茎完全勃起的时候有点向上的弧度，像钩子一样剜过他靠上的前列腺，弄得李硕珉胸口又开始觉得麻又痒。他也不管金珉奎会不会看到，自己颤颤巍巍地伸手去揉乳头，弄了没两下就哭着又出了奶。金珉奎被他陡然收紧的内壁夹得吸了口气，才注意到李硕珉手指上沾着的白色的液体。他抓起李硕珉的手，半是强迫的把手指塞进他自己的唇缝间，李硕珉愣了一下，乖乖地伸出舌头，抽噎着开始舔自己的手指。  
  
金珉奎扣住李硕珉的大腿根，把他整个下半身都提起来，几乎要把兔子对折过去，近乎垂直地往里操。这个姿势很快就让他找到了李硕珉生殖腔的入口，可再要往里的时候却被李硕珉哭着握住了手。  
  
“珉奎、珉奎——求求你，呜、呜啊……求求你不要——”  
  
李硕珉已经哭得上气不接下气，金珉奎被性欲冲昏的头脑清醒了一点，有些退缩，可想要往外退却又被咬得死死的。兔子的眼泪直往下流，话都说不清楚，一只手却死死地护着因为姿势而有些凹陷的小腹。金珉奎上下看了几眼，好不容易明白过来，李硕珉被操得都有些不清醒了，下意识以为自己肚子里真的有个孩子。迟来的醋意昏头昏脑地撞上来，金珉奎咬咬牙，使劲往里顶了一下，顶得李硕珉一声尖叫憋在喉咙里。  
  
“硕珉这是给圆佑哥生孩子了吗？好不公平啊……硕珉果然不喜欢我吗？给圆佑哥生，不给我生吗？”  
  
金珉奎越说越入戏，很委屈地从上面望着李硕珉，李硕珉也呆呆地望着他，盖在小腹上的手不知道什么时候垂了下去，有些紧张地握成一个空心的拳头。  
  
“想要硕珉。”金珉奎说着说着放下了李硕珉的腿，整个人埋在李硕珉身上，这个姿势让他的阴茎侧着往里又滑了一些，“想要硕珉是我的，想要硕珉肚子里都是我的精液……想要硕珉给我生好多孩子，想看硕珉喂奶——”他越说越真心，说到李硕珉头昏脑涨地去堵他的嘴。  
  
“……可以的。”  
  
李硕珉声音太小，金珉奎拼命用眼神传递疑惑的信号。  
  
“我说……可以的。”  
  
李硕珉努力把腿又往两边分开了一点，扭过头去盯着枕头说。  
  
“兔子、兔子有两个——两个可以生孩子的地方——”  
  
“珉奎的话……用另外一个就好了。”

  
  
虽然从结果上来说，还是避免不了在李硕珉脑袋里留下“和全圆佑一人用一边”的错位认知，不过抱着睡过去的李硕珉去浴室洗澡的时候金珉奎还是相当满足的。  
  
  
  



End file.
